Gender Venn Diagram
In the modern age there are multiple Genders. The list is ever increasing and will continue to increase due to the special quality in humans for being Unique. This isn't a need for attention or a trend, rather a pursuit to find your family, to find yourself. With the current terminology to assist understanding gender, the Umbrella term, has it's flaws as well as it's benefits, just like a regular umbrella is used to shield and protect against harsh weather, it can also be used as a barrier, and just like an umbrella if you have too many people under, someone is going to get caught in the rain or worse, receive a high concentration of rain from the drips off the umbrella. If we used the rain to represent hate, harassment and abuse, the umbrella term leaves people exposed either by not being welcome under the umbrella by Gate-Keepers or allowing people under but only on the edge of the umbrella where they receive the most amount of hate from outside and within. When a term is associated with a specific group of people, but has more than that specific group under its umbrella, those that are not associated will not receive the proper support or representation.When there is a clear word connection between terminologies it is very difficult to educate society into believing it is something different. The word I am referring to 'Trans' which is a Latin/Greek Prefix connecting to common words such as Transfer, Transition, Transportation and Transatlantic to name a few, these are all examples of the use of Trans as a movement from one location to another. The misconception when using Trans to identify all that are not Cis is that the terminology is still being defined by society as representing Trans Binary People only. To remove the misconception has been difficult as since it's introduction in 1999 there has been no real evidence of representation under the Trans Umbrella for those who Identify as Non-Binary. There is much debate whether Trans should cover more than those who are transitioning whether it be physically or not from one gender to another.The Venn Diagram shows a simplified way of looking at gender which connects us all equally, bridging the terms together, rather than separating each other. The Diagram works on the basis of three categories, Trans, Binary and Non-Binary, this highlights those who want to be identified as a singular gender, those who are moving between gender and those who do not fall into the binary form of male and/or female. There is equal representation for all with this construction of Gender Terminology, while the umbrella term has been useful it is not suitable for today's society and has not worked to bring understanding to Gender. With the Venn Diagram there are clear cross overs between the terms, this means for example a Non-Binary person can Identify as Trans, A Trans person can Identify as Binary or a person can fall into all three circles at once. As mentioned before, Human's are Unique, giving the proper support that is tailored for the individual is important for Understanding, Health and Happiness.Sometimes just because something has been a certain way for a length of time and has appealed to a group of individuals doesn't mean it cannot be improved upon for more people to benefit. Just like Gender is now considered a Spectrum rather than 2 genders. With this new construction there is hope for more people to feel properly represented, for equality across all genders and for us to support each other because in the end we are all human.